YAHA! In a Death Note!
by greypenink
Summary: OOCness! with Hiruma Yoichi from Eyeshield 21! HirumaRaito and LRaito. Rated for language and kissing! A little bad idea from too much manga! REDONE! Redone because the author was so ashamed of it. I think it's a bit better now.


YAHA! In a Death Note!

By GreyPenInk

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

One-Shot. That should never be done again. Yet that was so pathetic this author was ashamed of it, thus re-wrote it!

Warning: Strong Language! Cross over! Extreme OOC! And boy-boy kissing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Eyeshield 21, or any of the characters. (So sad. Hiruma-Sama is so Sexy!)

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

For L and Raito it was just another day. It was a day of working with no leads and lots of murders. Raito snuck a glance over at the sulking detective. Ack! The insomniac was staring at him again. He swiftly looked away. He'd gotten so used to the black haired man staring he couldn't even feel it any more. Still he couldn't say he disliked the idea of the other genius staring at him. He colored a tad.

L smirked but hid it behind his thumb. The brat had developed a small crush on him. It was sort of cute in an adolescent way though not as flattering as it should have been. This was because the crush likely was just a touch of Stockholm's syndrome. However it's origin was of no matter, what mattered is that he could use this. If not in the case then to release his own stress and tease the heck out of the teen. "Yagami-Kun is blushing."

Raito redoubled his attention to the screen before him and forced the heat away. "I am not, Ryuuzaki-San." He said as levelly as he could. "It is just that the room is a bit warm. If you could please turn down the t-"

Anything further the youth was going to say was cut off by the computers and lights suddenly going haywire! The systems were going out of control! More specifically out of the famous investigator's control! L stared dumbfounded, his network had never malfunction this badly before.

"We've been hacked!" Raito shouted in alarm. Oh god, what if it was a Kira supporter or a rival investigation team. Damn! Instantly he tried to hook back in but it is currently influx and not letting him.

"Impossible." L announces then checks. Crap! Switching to a back up program he finds where the source is. "It's coming from inside the building!"

Suddenly the speakers screech and come to life: "YAAHAA! Hey Fucking Angel Face! I found you! YAHA! Come out! Come out! Where ever you are!" Echoes tauntingly in the now still room.

Yagami Soichiro and the rest of the ex-police team groan! They know that voice! They wished they didn't but they do. How many times had they heard it before at the NPA office? Too many too count.

L looks at the dismay on the others' faces. They knew something he didn't. Specifically they knew about this hacker. He checks Raito-Kun and is surprised to see him… Smiling dreamily. L has never seen Raito-Kun just smile like that. The sugar-addict stops trying to reclaim his computers momentarily. L, in his most perfect monotone, pointedly asks the brown haired boy, "Who is that?"

Raito came back to himself a bit and calmly answered, "That's Hiruma Yoichi. He's-"

"A little annoying as hell high school punk!" Yelled Matsuda-San of people and he wasn't done yet! "I wouldn't mind in the least if the threat of Kira scared him into an honest living!"

Stranger still, Yagami-San spoke up, "For once Matsuda I agree with you." It got weirder when Mogi-San nodded in agreement.

Raito gave them all a mild glare. That was an exaggeration in his opinion. "He's not that bad! He…" he shut up as the police all gave him a very flat look.

Matsuda-San gave his ex-chief's son a strange look. "Wait. How do you know him Raito-San?"

Yagami-San stiffened and Raito suddenly found the floor very interesting.

L noted both reactions and was curious about this; Raito in particular was acting so odd. "Who-"

"I swear I'll fuckin' tear this dump up if I have to Fucking Angel Face! Come on out!" The loud angry, masculine voice blared on the speakers once more.

Arg! That voice is infuriating! And under no circumstances should it be coming through HIS speakers! L began typing rapidly, fighting to get back some control; control that never should have been challenged in the first place! With quite a bit of maneuvering an image shows up on the monitor. It is of a spiky haired, demonic looking blonde boy sitting on the floor with a laptop in the lobby! What the hell?! L wonders how the fuck did the teen get in. This building has his personal security system securing it! Yet that is not important at the moment. "Who is this Fucking Angel Face?" The moment he says it he realized it was dumb question.

The brown haired boy blushed for the second time that day and knew it wouldn't be the last. "It's not Fucking Angel Face, just Angel face. He just likes to add the F-word to the names he gives people. And..." He paused. "I'm Angel Face…" That was harder to say then he thought it would be, "Ryuuzaki I'd better go. Yoichi-Kun really will tear up the place if I don't."

L froze for a split second. 'Yoichi-Kun?!' he thought and something nasty sprang to life in the pit of his stomach. "There is no need for that, in a second Watari will deal with him."

"NO DON'T!" Whole room shouts and both Yagami males have a panicked look to them.

L hit the com link, it allowed him a direct line to the old man. "Hold Watari!" he ordered before turning to the team. They seemed to know more about the intruder and he intents to find out what caused the strong reaction. "And why not?" he asking them all. None meet his gaze.

Raito semi-nervously looked to the floor again. The ace detective isn't someone he wants to discus Yoichi-Kun with.

L watched his prime suspect, Raito-Kun never acted like this.

Seeing no way out of this he mumbled; "Because Yoichi-Kun might shoot him."

L's large eyes do a slow blink for a moment. He's almost sure he heard wrong. "Shoot him?" He gets a reluctant nod from the other. But this is a high school student they're talking about! "Guns are illegal for him to own."

Mentally the adolescent cursed Yoichi-Kun for making him say this, and to Ryuuzaki of all people! "He… He always carries an arsenal with him."

L felt his eyebrows shoot up beneath his heavy bangs. A look at the team only brought confirmation. "Then I have more reason to arrest him right now. Illegal fire arms in addition to breaking and entering."

A brief fearful look flashed in Raito's chocolate eyes. "Don't! Just let me go down. He won't shot me. We'll talk and he'll leave."

L stares at him in disbelief. 'We?' L thought. Then in a flash of verbal diahria; "I'll go with you."

The teen waved his hands frantically. "No I don't know that he won't shoot you."

"Answer me Fucking Angel Face! I aint waitin' all freaking day."

That kicked Raito into gear and he typed furiously, gaining control of the com system. "Hold on Hiruma-Kun. Give me some time! You know shouldn't be here anyway! Maybe you should go home!"

"Finally! Took your fuckin' time to answer Fucking Angel Face!"

"You should just call me! You shouldn't interrupt my work like this!"

"Should-Shouldn't; like I give a fuck! Get your ass down here! Move it!"

Raito felt his eye twitch but just sighs. Rhetorically he asks, "Do you even know how many rules you're breaking Hiruma-Kun?"

"YAHA!" is this only answer.

A soft chuckle escaped him before turning to the perched man chained to him. "Ryuuzaki-San I should go before Yoichi-Kun actually does shoot up the place."

L was dumbfounded for the second time today and the fourth time in his life. "Is Yagami-Kun even listening to himself?" This sounded nothing short of giving into terrorist demands to him. Actually it was more like a suicide mission. The building could always be repaired later but there was only one Yagami Raito. He snuck a glance at the boy's father and was unnerved to see the man calm! In fact everyone was calm!

A small look of hope shown in the doe brown eyes. "Are you worried about me?"

L stiffened and blanched. "Not at all." He fished the key out of his pocket.

The previously soft eyes turned hard with a glare, "Then just uncuff me." He demanded and held out his wrist.

The insomniac unlocked them though is almost hurt to do so. "You will be carefully monitored Yagami-Kun."

Raito leaves without another word or a backwards look. That jerk really didn't care about him in the slightest. Fine whatever! It would just make seeing Yoichi-Kun all the nicer.

L whirled on the team. "So who is he really?"

Matsuda was first, "An evil punk that gave me the run around for five days!"

L ignored him and honestly wasn't that surprised. Anyone that could hack into his system could certainly run circles around an idiot like Matsuda.

Yagami-San, feeling that there was more that need to be said spoke up. "This kid has been accused of gun-running, blackmail, tampering with the witnesses, fraud, extortion, espionage, harassment, trespassing, arson, vandalism, possession of highly explosive materials and so much more. Those were just his favorites!"

L felt his own eye twitch. "So why is this criminal walking around free?"

Yagami-San hung his head in shame but answered, "Though he deals with a long list of illegal things at we can't pin on him! Raito was the only one able to and had one hell of a case against him but…"

But. There was a 'but'. Well that couldn't be good. "But…?" L hated to ask, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

Yagami-San finished, "But he is Raito's first crush and some how Raito lost track of the evidence. "

He was right! The world-class detective positively hated that answer! L immediately turned back to his computer. The ink haired male hacked back with one hand while he searched the web with the other!

In the background the youngest ex-cop shouted; "What?! Raito-San was the one to let that delinquent go?! How could you allow that Chief?!"

Two screen popped up. One had the long eared blonde's information. Hiruma Yoichi, one year younger than Raito, a bit shorter, a lot stronger, neared academic excellence, had a very fat permanent record at school and an absolutely huge implication list on the police records. On the another screen it showed the lobby, with the criminal pacing like a caged tiger. L was quick to observe a machine gun held at his side and two others by the blonde's computer.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

As soon as the elevator doors open a gun was shoved into Raito's face. He freezes up; the traumatic incident with his father is brought back.

Hiruma lowers the gun and smirks at him. God it's good to see the other boy.

Seeing his old crush's smirk dispels the fear and Raito can't stop himself from smiling back. Not that he wanted to.

"Hey Fucking Angel Face, what's with this fucking set up?" Seriously, this place's security is the hardest he's ever dealt with. It had actually taken the whole morning for him to hack in undetected. Who the hell set up that many firewalls and booby traps?

The Yagami youth smiles extra sweet before replying, "Hiruma-Kun, you know I can't say." If Yoichi-Kun is here he should have already seen the protective measures Ryuuzaki-San has taken. Why did he think it would get easier now? People with the detective's influence and job just don't do this for the fun of it.

Seeing that he won't get any further with that line of questioning he stops. After all Angel Face is the only person he just can't seem to intimidate. "So has the Angel turned Demon yet?" Hiruma asks, starting up their old game.

"No Hiruma-Kun." Raito answers, not missing a beat. He's missed this and is more than glad to play along.

"Has the Angel fallen from grace to lie with the mortals?" The smirk lengthens over pointy teeth.

"No Hiruma-Kun." Small blush creeps onto the brunet's face. Well that technically isn't true. He's slept with Ryuuzaki-San a number of times, but not in the way Yoichi-Kun means.

The blond notices the rise in tone to the cheeks and continues with a sexy smirk. "Does the Angel want to?"

He knew the question was coming but that knowledge did nothing to halt the vivid flush that arises now. "Not yet Yoichi-Kun."

The blonde throws head back and laughs, showing off all his inhumanly sharp teeth. Really he laughs to hide his shock. "Well that's new, Fucking Angel Face. Who's the lucky one?" He needs to know so he can okay the person who's caught boy's attention. Not just anyone can have Angel Face after all!

"I know you didn't hacked this system for this Hiruma-Kun." He says side stepping the question. He suspects Ryuuzaki might know of his crush already but there is no need to confirm it. Plus what would his father say?

The cat eyed youth paused. 'I know it's been a while but Angel Face doesn't keep those kind of things from me.' He thought moment before he said; "Someone hatched me back and they're fucking watching now aint they?" More accurately Angel Face's new crush is watching them.

Raito titled his head slightly and gave him a soft smile. Yes, there was the other's intelligence that he appreciated so. It had been the primary reasons for his crush Yoichi-Kun in the first place. The hot body hadn't hurt any too.

Hiruma instantly recognized the brunet's old way of affirming without words and swears; "Fuck!" Then paused well he could use that. He smirked, grabbed Angel Face's collar and pulled him to the wall next to his computer. "Got to make it worth their while then." More like get revenge for hacking him back. Whoever the other's crush is, is watching and there is nothing like a little close contract to make someone burn with jealousy. And Hiruma knows that their watcher will be jealous, his peer his too attractive not to make people a tad bit possessive of him, himself included.

Raito knows exactly what is going through the blonde's head and he can't say he doesn't agree with it. This will serve Ryuuzaki right!

With small push Hiruma has the slightly older boy leaning against the wall. Then he is leaning too and they both slide down to the floor. It's a familiar move to both of them. Though this time he makes sure their thighs are touching.

Raito is just getting comfortable when he sees the blonde has noticed something. Damn! In the wake of seeing his former crush he'd put his normal paranoid guard down and he had forgotten about that.

Alarmed, Hiruma seizes both of Angel Face's wrists. "What the fuck?"

The brunet tries to pull away but fails; Yoichi-Kun is a lot stronger than him. Still he is uncomfortable with this turn of events and tries to tone it down by jovially saying; "Nothing gets by you does it Hiruma-Kun?"

The demonic looking male is staring intently at one wrist. He knows that mark, he knows what it takes to make it but he'd never expected to see it on Angel Face. "Your left one looks like a handcuff's been on it for a while."

Raito gives him a blank smile that says nothing. It's his way of pleading the football fanatic not to ask.

However Hiruma is not ready to give this up yet. Though for the brunet's sake he'll put a different spin on it than what he is really thinking. The quarterback whistles, and adds, "I knew you were kinky Fucking Angel Face."

Heat stings Raito's cheeks in a blush. Well that's better but crap! Did the jock really have to go there?

When he gets no answer back, a rush of worry enters him. Hiruma gives him a doubtful look. "Seriously were you lying to me earlier?"

In truth he should not answer the question as it implies too much and Hiruma Yoichi is a civilian that has no ties to the Kira case. Yet… Very quietly Raito replies, "No."

The blonde's back goes ridged. If the angel isn't doing the handcuff thing out of some kinky sex play and if the angel hasn't turned demon, or the good boy turn criminal, like Hiruma knows he is capable of, then there most be something very serious going on with Angel Face specifically. Something that had to do with the extreme security and for the first time the fanged-one wondered if he was in over his head. But he wants to know more anyway, he is has never been scared of anything and he's not about to start now! Still he knows this is not the time to meddle. "I… new topic…"

Raito visibly relaxes. Great! Yoichi-Kun put it together! He really doesn't want the younger involved in this mess. He likes the gunslinger alive and kicking, er shooting, thank you very much! "To business?"

The gun lover smirks at him, "To business then. What do you know so far?" He doesn't want to reveal his hand before he has too.

The taller teen thinks a while. He knew what the blonde was doing but he'll know eventually; he can wait. "Honestly not much, I've been too busy to keep up with much of anything."

Well that's good and bad. Good for him but it shows him how bad it is for Angel Face. Concern grows in him as he wonders what the older boy is so caught up in as he is normally so on top of things. Again now is not the time; for the moment they have business at hand. Hiruma braces himself; he knows this is about to turn ugly. "Even Sayu?" Yup, there is Angel Face's Icy Glare of Doom. In a strange manner he even kinda missed this too. That it's directed at him makes it all-the-better!

Ice came as equally through his voice as it did his eyes when he very firmly said. "She is still off limits to you." His little sister is too young for one. Hiruma-Kun is too wild and dangerous to be involved with his sister for two. It would make him jealous as hell for three. And four, because he freaking said so!

"Heel boy!" He said acting quickly, "I'm not interested in the Angelette that way." On some level it still amazed him how the topic of the sister could turn Angel Face so fierce.

The thinner boy didn't ease up one bit. This was his little, innocent sister they were talking about! As nice as it was to know Hiruma-Kun wasn't looking at her romantically or lustfully that the muscular male was looking at her in anyway unnerved him. "Then in what way Hiruma-San?"

Hiruma tried a new tactic. He has to keep the older man in a better mood if he wants to strike a deal. "Damn Fucking Angel Face you haven't changed a bit."

Raito smiles, although it's a change in subject he's glad to hear it. Lately he's felt depressed. That Ryuuzaki is pouting over the case too does not help at all! "I could say the same about you."

The blonde knows it's time to bit the bullet. He mentally pictures himself stepping on a landmine. "I need the Angelette to play decoy, cheerleader actually."

Of all the things Hiruma-Kun could ask for this never crossed his mind. Rage erupts in the Raito and his most vicious glare is out; Frozen Glare of Death! "You want MY Little Sister to prance around in a skimpy outfit in front of two schools and two football teams? I was wrong you have changed; you've gone insane!"

Hiruma knows he'll survive this glare but he wonders if he can come out unmarked. In a very tiny part of him, he thinks Yagami Raito is almost scary. This is because Angel Face is one of the few he knows that are brave enough to hit him back and his peer just happens to hit very hard. Well not physically but in other forms. He is strolling on very thin, very tight rope. "And if I said she already said yes?"

The rage redirects and Raito blames Kira for pulling him away from Sayu right now. If he would have been living his usual life Yoichi-Kun wouldn't have come within a block of her. However now that Sayu's accepted… "Then why come tell me this? Surely not just to see me pissed off!"

The football-obsessed male can recognize when it's safe to throw an arm over thinner boy's shoulders, so he does, "Gotta say it was part of the allure, you look great when you're angry Angel Face." That is an understatement. The brunet is unconsciously sexy as hell when he's pissed! At least to the blonde he is, thus why it normally was one of his favorite pastimes. Yet when it comes to the matter of the sister it's no longer playing with matches, it's tempting an inferno!

The brunet doesn't smile but also doesn't move the arm. God it feels good to have Yoichi-Kun touch him! If they didn't have important business to talk about he would just sit here and absorb the feeling. Hmm. Maybe the stronger boy would leave his arm there even after they're done. "You didn't answer me."

Hiruma smirks. It would be difficult for others to tell but he knows Angel Face so well he can pick up exactly how much the angelic looking boy is enjoying the contact. He could have done this from the start but he knows that this kind of manipulation will just send the taller on the warpath for a tenfold revenge. Only half jokingly he answers, finally; "Because I know who's the one that'll castrate me if she does this, and it aint your old man." Pause. "You're the one already planning how and the only one that would actually try."

Raito gives him a not so sweet smirk. Yoichi-Kun knows him well. And it is just so refreshing to have someone see, acknowledge and accept his darker devious side. He really wants to lay his head on the other's strong shoulder but that would likely push the devilish male out of his comfort zone. Besides there is of course the next matter of why Yoichi-Kun wants his sister on the squad. "So how many players from the other team are after her?"

"About five." He says casually.

"FIVE?" Raito shirks. His heartbeat tripped at the news. Guys shouldn't be interested in his baby sister, they just shouldn't! That five from one team means there has to be more. Damn it! How many were out there thinking dirty thought about her right now! ARH! And he was helpless to stop them from approaching his innocent sister!

The demonically long ears are ringing. "No shouting from you Fucking Angel Face. It doesn't suit you." He stops his scolding there when he sees the worry on the beautiful face.

The thinner male ignores this and plows an ahead, "What are you planning to offer to keep her safe?" He really has no choice in the matter. If so many guys want to get into his little sisters panties and he's stuck on Kira-lock-down, agreeing Yoichi-Kun is the only thing he can do to keep her protected. Still the blonde didn't need to know he couldn't leave the building. The gunslinger didn't need to know his back was against the wall on the matter. Raito can't sound desperate or he'll get a bum deal and Sayu won't be guarded.

Hiruma relaxes, now it's just haggling. "She's off limits to my team and my school. They shouldn't be problem, I've got the whole student population trained."

At that they both laugh. Hiruma take a second to relish in the terror he invokes in his peers and Raito gazes approvingly at the supreme smugness and confidence radiating off the football fanatic.

"So what of the other team?" he prompted. This is what he is really interested in. Sayu has a thing for muscle heads and isn't discriminating enough with who she makes friends with.

Long fingers played with the brunet's shirt under his hand. "She's a just in case. She's in a trench coat and hat 'til we need her, standard uniform, she's in for five plays max, after that they'll get used to her…."

Oh! Yoichi-Kun's hand shouldn't do that if he doesn't Raito's crush on him revived. Yet he can't bring himself to say that. He just nods and sticks to the conversation, "And after?"

Shoot this was tricky part. Hiruma knows he has to start off low but hopes he won't have to go too high. "I'll keep them off her for two weeks."

Raito scoffs; even for a opening bid that was pathetic! "Four weeks, all guys, no photos even if she stays in the trench the whole game." He ignored the stronger boy's shocked expression and went on, "And not just your little machine guns, I want the bazooka and your firework launcher if needed!"

The Bat Devil Captain sagged against the wall. He was afraid of this. "Fucking Angel Face your killing me here! The team's still got the rest of the games to go."

The taller one growls at that. "I'll really fuck you up if some guy gets my sister!" And he means it too! Come hell or high water he will find a way. Being a former crush will not grant Yoichi-Kun immunity on this.

Hiruma chuckles, squeezes Angel Face's shoulder and brings him closer. There's the side of the other he'd longed to see. It isn't often Yagami Raito shows his own metaphorical 'fangs' but when he does it's a sight to be savored. Even though he knows the brunet is dead serious he can't resist joking back; "Fucked by Fucking Angel Face, not a bad way to go."

A burning blush pops up on Raito's face. Trust Yoichi-Kun to put a sexual implication to it. One that awakens lascivious thoughts to boot! Oh he so does not need this now! "Hiruma-Kun! I am serious!"

The fanged boy thinks for a moment. "Two and a half weeks then I get a fuckin' lackey and Fucking Cerberus to watch her for another two weeks."

Hmm. That could work, Yoichi-Kun's dog was very suitably named after the mythical hellhound. In fact if he found out the blonde's Cerberus was one in the same as the original he wouldn't be surprised in the least. Then it just it depended on whom was guarding his baby sister. "Not Kurita-Kun, he's big but too gentle."

Hiruma nods. He would never stick his large friend on this case; it would be tantamount to suicide. "Right not the Fucking Fat Ass. What about the Fucking Old Man?"

Raito bites his lower lip, unaware of the other watching him. As nice as it was of Yoichi-Kun to offer up his close friend he doesn't think it will work. "No someone else, I don't think Musashi-Kun has enough time. Some one from the Judo team maybe?"

Hiruma mentally shakes himself and tears his cat like eyes away from the plump pink flesh. Angel Face sure lived up to his nickname. "Yeah sure I can do that."

Raito decides to push the demonic boy's limits. "And you get anyone that gets too close for the next two months after that."

"You're gunna be here that long?" he asks, it serves the dual purpose of neatly avoiding the question and inquiring more about what is going on with Angel Face's situation.

"You can't dodge it and I'm not planning it taking that long…" at least he hopes not, "It's just you get your point across so well." The brunet smiles sweetly at him; this is a bit of manipulation on his part but if Yoichi-Kun really wants to turn him down he will. The long eared male is one of the few that can turn down his smile so he generally tries not to over do it with him.

The blonde internally damns that smile. "Fine but only two guys, more than that and she'll get in my way. Plus you'll have an unhappy Angelette."

The over protective big brother finally relaxes. It is so wonderful to know he won't have to worry about Sayu while he's trapped in here. Raito changes topic to hide the sheer volume of relief he feels. "So how close are you?"

A devilish grin emerges. Their deal is done, his genitals are safe from somehow being viciously removed and they've moved to his favorite subject. "We're close."

The older boy can practically hear the glee flowing through the quarterback. He notes the green eyed male said 'we' so he asks, "And the team?"

"They did the death march." Now there's a full out proud smile! It's not sarcastic, it's not mean, its not taunting, just out and out proud!

Chocolate eyes are very wide. He would think he heard wrong it not for the look on the team captain's face. "And they survived? You're a cruel devil Hiruma-Kun."

He cackles maniacally! 'Cruel devil' was he? "Coming from you Fucking Angel Face, that's just music to my ears." He twitched them for emphasis.

Raito chuckles too. He loves it when the other wiggles them, it just never stops being amusing. Sighing to tone down his laughs he wonders something, the has to ask; "Was that all? We could have done that on the phone."

Hiruma watches him. The brunet wasn't actually suggesting not seeing each other was he? Or was this in reference to his situation. A situation that was sounding worse the more it came up. Airily he replied; "Yeah but it's been a while."

The brunet looks away not liking being reminded of is imprisonment and continued surveillance. Darkly he agrees. "Yes it has Hiruma-Kun."

Hiruma doesn't like that at all. He catches Raito's chin with his fingers and looks into his face. Angel Face is not happy, more to the fact Angel Face is not happy _here_. Without another thought he plants a very hot, demanding, domineering but short kiss on him. They break away at the same time, but his long fingers still hold the other's chin.

The taller of the two is slightly startled. "Don't if you won't!" That wasn't fair of the jock to tease him like that! They both knew the demonic boy was straight. Oh god , how his lips burn now and how he yearns for more.

Cat like green eyes watch doe brown eyes. "Damn! If I was I would." He could freely admit, if he ever switched 'teams' Angel Face would be the first and only one he jumped. Yet for the time being he was a problem with the brunet's body from the neck down. The other boy's frame is just that, the frame of a guy. Plus he especially had a problem with what is and isn't between Angel Face's legs.

This remark causes the brunet to smirk, "Who says I would let you?" Honestly what is the point of this flirting? It's just going to hurt him and ruin the good mood seeing Yoichi-Kun caused.

This remark causes the blonde to smirk, "Who says you wouldn't?" Very casually he moves away from the wall, places his hands on the tops of bent knees and pulls them wide apart.

Raito nearly whimpered and blushed like never before. Damnit! How many of his wet dreams in the past started the jock between his legs? He should kick the blonde devil for this. He really should! It is a testament to his will power and control when he answers flatly; "Fair enough."

Hiruma pauses. The reply does not match the hunger in the cocoa eyes or the flaming flush. Still to push further would just be cruel to Angel Face and he can't be cruel to him, never to him. Hiruma lets go.

Slowly the color in his face fades, he closes his legs and composes himself. Gently the thinner male says, "You should go now."

There is that awful world again. Should. The gun lover responded, "I need to, you 'should' too."

The taller youth gets up and goes to elevator. Despite that last little slip, it really has been good seeing the fanged one. He smiles sincerely. "Goodbye Yoichi-Kun"

The Bat Devil quarterback gets up. "Later Angel Face. YAHA!" And whether his friend knows it or not he means it. He will get down to he bottom of this state of affairs. He will find out what's going on and he will be back! Possibly with more ammo.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

L watches Raito-Kun walk into the room, walk right up him and present his wrist. The cuff is on him in half a second. The teen sits down without much ado and is working.

So freaking innocent! The teen is act so freaking innocent! Like hadn't just let another spread him wide open and lean over his parted thighs! L wants to snarl at the youner Yagami but he won't. He hopes the tight ball of… something… 'that doesn't like seeing that Jock-Criminal-Hiruma kiss his suspect' … will leave his guts alone soon. But every time he thinks of that Demon's lips being the last thing on Raito-Kun's lips it burns him up! Every time he thinks of the adolescent willing letting the delinquint position him like that it pisses him off!

Unfortunately L has no such luck! The detective is in a horrendous mood the rest of the day. In truth it is nearly four AM and they are already in bed by the time he finally cools down enough. "Yagami-Kun."

Raito rolls over sleepily. He's heard his name. For a nano-sec the brown haired male wonders if he is awake or dreaming. He must awake because Ryuuzaki always calls him 'Raito-Koibito' in his dreams. "Yes Ryuuzaki-San?"

"Your 'friend' Hiruma-San," he tried not to spit the name, "would be a prime target for Kira."

The teen is no longer sleepy, he is alert and stiff as a board. "Then I'll just have to work harder tomorrow to catch Kira to keep Yoichi-Kun safe."

Damn it! Must the other call that criminal 'Yoichi-Kun.' 'Demonic scum-ball' would be a much better name in his opinion. Yet that is not what he wanted to tell the youth. "Down five percent Yagami-Kun. Kira would not associate with people of Hiruma's caliber. Though neither should you, Yagami-Kun."

The adolescent glared at him. Though it's nice to be thought of as less suspicious for once, he doesn't like his friend being slammed. "Yoichi-Kun is not bad guy! Can the same thing be said about the people on your rolodex? What does that make you Ryuuzaki-San?" He defends.

"Rolodex?" L said blithely. Ha! That junk is so old the raven-haired man's only seen pictures on one, never in person.

"You know what I mean." Brown eyes kept their glare. He won't allow the investigator to discount his argument like that.

"They are my employees not my friends." L responded.

"Yeah and you think your best friend is Kira the Mass Murderer." Raito sneered; that actually was a sore point for him too.

"I see your point." L grumped. Ow! That hurt to have the brunet win one of their arguments.

Going back to the initial matter he states; "I'm keeping Yoichi-Kun as a friend, he's nowhere near Kira's league."

"You should distance yourself at least, that Demon can hack his way in here and bring his weapons in." L is still secretly pissed about that. As well as having to stop working temporarily to create and work on a newer, stronger impenetrable security system. He'll be damned if he lets that pointy eared criminal in here again! Really he should have arrested the menace but that might have gotten him on Raito-Kun's bad side, permanently.

Is that concern in the dark eyed male's voice? "You're worried about me Ryuuzaki-San?" Raito hopes the pale man was, that and jealous as well.

"No, of course not. Kira isn't in the same league as that Demon and it should stay that way. The two levels shouldn't connect."

If he was supposed to be Kira, Yoichi-Kun the demon; then if the detective was saying they would say in their own league, Raito gasped as he understood, what he meant was stay a part. Hope flutter in his heart, "You're jealous Ryuuzaki-San! You're jealous!"

"No I'm not.' L bit out. Now the teen was just being annoying.

"Yes you are!" Raito sat up to look down at the detective. Oh! The other was openly angry at him! Wonderful! He'd hit a nerve!

"I am not!" L glared up at him.

Pink lips formed a sweet smile and he took mercy on the older man. He laid down right next to him. "I'll still be your friend too Ryuuzaki-San." He said teasingly, in a tone that implied more.

L glared at the brat before he grabbed said brat's chin with his own long fingers. He planted his own kiss on the soft lips. It was warm, inviting, slow and sweet. He was just getting into when the boy pull back.

"Ryuuzaki-kun is going to have to earn the next one." A sexy smile now played on his mouth.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

End!


End file.
